


Jamais Vu

by wuyinxiansheng



Category: zhengtai - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyinxiansheng/pseuds/wuyinxiansheng
Relationships: Boy's love - Relationship
Kudos: 59





	Jamais Vu

02

从羽毛球馆到体育馆休息室的那段距离，大概是田柾国这辈子经历过的最欲火焚身的路程。

他甚至都没敢看金泰亨的眼睛，那里面邀请的意味太明显，Omega的身体在发热，初次发情的金泰亨根本抑制不住自己的信息素。

于是田柾国自然也不能跟着方寸大乱，他得在空气中，追逐着每一缕草莓奶油的香气，然后再用自己的信息素将其掩盖住。

然而庆幸的是，小小的休息室里却是五脏俱全。里面该有的东西都有，尤其是那张在当时看起来意外养眼的双人床更是深得田柾国的心。

于是他干脆就将休息室的门上了锁，在寂静无人的密闭空间里，空气里混杂着的是香芋牛奶跟草莓奶油的信息素的味道。

正在发情的Omega全然没有理智，如今的金泰亨急需要的就是alpha的抚慰。

本就是喜欢到极致的人如今正用含情脉脉的眼睛望着自己，那里面的水波像是潜进了田柾国的心窝子里，让他的心脏瞬间就变得柔软。

发情中的金泰亨，身体变得异常的敏感，他此刻正将头埋进田柾国的胸口处，嘴里甚至还发出呜咽的声音，他各类的举动都像是别具风味的催情剂，撩拨着田柾国的欲望。

于是在下一秒内，金泰亨的衣服就被田柾国以一种粗暴的方式撕扯开，他的嘴唇疯狂地吸吮金泰亨的肌肤，那是他日思夜想都想要得到的人，就连皮肤也是想象中的白皙润滑。

田柾国细细地吻过金泰亨的每一处肌肤，他将金泰亨偶尔漫延出几句呻吟的嘴唇牢牢堵住，一边用双手揉搓着金泰亨的胸脯，将那上面的软肉揉成一团又放开，一边又用食指跟拇指将已经是被刺激得站立起来的小红点仔细的又捏又摁。

田柾国满意地看着金泰亨的呻吟跟喘息都被他封在喉咙里，他用舌头慢慢领略过金泰亨的口腔内壁，他将里面颤颤巍巍的小舌卷住，再以一种急不可耐的速度吸吮着，令人想不到的是，那红色的小舌带着的竟是甜甜的草莓味。

金泰亨的身体比想象中的敏感，田柾国明明只是将双手摩挲过他的大腿，那大腿根处的地方便就流出了水来，然而这还不足以让田柾国疯狂。

事实上是当金泰亨将双腿都自觉地圈住他的腰腹时，当他再次睁开那溢满着水的眼眸时，田柾国才终于是失去了所有的自制力。

可偏偏金泰亨还羊入虎口不自知，兀自将呻吟以一种极其蛊惑的音调撩拨着田柾国的心。于是在下一秒时，田柾国就将自己的腰带解了下来，他一边吻着金泰亨一边用手指为他的下体做着扩张。

发情期的Omega穴口里又湿又滑，甚至是不用扩张就已经是流出了足够将床单浸个半湿的水来。田柾国将自己的性器从内裤里拿出来的时候，也就将那泛着红紫色的阴具放在金泰亨的穴口处蹭了蹭，他看到金泰亨开始难耐地扭起了身子，他看到那小穴里的内壁肉正一张一合的，仿佛是在传送出邀请自己的信号。

于是当欲望占据先锋的时候，当情欲将眼睛都染成了血红色的时候，田柾国才将自己的阴茎迅速地钻进了金泰亨的小穴里，那里面的紧致小穴又软又热，令他一时发出了舒服的喟叹。

然而刚经历情事的小Omega哪里懂得这些事情，当时的金泰亨只是感觉到自己的小穴像是被一种快要撕裂开的速度大操大干着，可是那疼痛中却又夹杂着快感，他望着正在自己身上驰骋的田柾国，那人脸上的汗滴落在他的小腹上，然后那水渍就以一种凌乱的轨迹流串到两个人正相连着的地方。

“呜……呜……太快了……”

金泰亨的呜咽伴随着眼眶里的水汽溢出来，他的小穴正被田柾国的阴茎填满着，可是前面的却一直都得不到抚慰，于是他在混乱中也伸出手来，他将手附上了自己的阴茎。

但没有自慰过的Omega显然是技术不佳，金泰亨感觉自己的手都酸了可前面的物什却是怎么都不愿意射，偏偏那alpha都只专心地操干着那大腿根处的小穴，根本就没有理会他现在的苦恼。

于是本就是在脆弱期的Omega更是觉得委屈了，金泰亨的嘴角都往下弯了个幅度，他看着自己的阴茎还没有要射的迹象，于是就再也抑制不住地大声哭了出来。

而当房间里的啪啪声突然被身下的Omega哭声掩盖时，田柾国才抚慰似的吻上了金泰亨的小嘴，他一边将金泰亨的一只脚架上自己的肩膀一边将手抚摸上金泰亨的阴茎，他慢慢用手指磨蹭过他的性器，以一种温柔但强势的速度揉搓着金泰亨的脆弱。

“呵……哈……我要……我要……射了。”

金泰亨赶紧从田柾国的唇齿纠缠中抽出身来，赶在田柾国又要追堵上来的时候就赶紧开了口，而同样的，像是顺应他的心情似的，他那身下物也在他话语刚毕的时候，也就射出了一股浓而稠的精液出来。

小穴里的内壁肉本就是被田柾国的性器摩擦出了令人难以想象的高热，在金泰亨射精的同时更是将田柾国的阴茎绞了又绞。田柾国差点就要把持不住地把自己的第一次射精交付了出去，甚至是最终支撑下来的时候还是显得有些勉为其难。

田柾国一边吻着金泰亨的腺体，将手指揉捏着他胸前的乳粒，一边加快了下体抽插的速度，然后在意识到快要射精的瞬间，更加加快了往内穴深处探索的速度。

原本就小而窄的小穴，在进入到生殖腔之后就更是狭窄，田柾国强忍着被夹紧的不适，准备要往那儿射精成结的瞬间，却猝不及防听到金泰亨更大声地哭喊。

“呜呜……不要……我不要你……”

田柾国没想到金泰亨会说这样的话，但一听到的时候，确实是心里的某处地方也跟着金泰亨的哭声一起碎裂了点。而与此同时，那早就迷失掉的神智也就被找回来了点。

田柾国心里难过之余也顾虑着金泰亨，Omega一旦跟alpha成结，那就是终身的事情了，目前来看金泰亨也没有喜欢自己的意思，在这个时候标记他，确实是有些趁人之危了。

想了想田柾国的心也酸涩起来，但好在是没有再勉强下去，只是在金泰亨的小穴里又抽插了几十来下之后，就将自己的阴茎给拔了出来。顿时间那股白而透明的精液就被射在了金泰亨的小腹上……

一场荒唐的性事在长达四个小时之后才算是结束，Omega被抚慰过后身体里的欲望已经是被安抚住，金泰亨脸上的红晕还在，但身体跟思绪都因为极度的混沌而陷入了沉睡。

已经被alpha抚慰过一次的Omega进入了短暂的休息时间，看着已经沉睡过去的金泰亨，田柾国也没有再放任自己的欲望纵横，于是在清理了一下金泰亨身上的痕迹之后，就也搂着金泰亨沉沉地昏睡过去。

然而田柾国那时却没想到已经是如此疲累的Omega还会在自己睡过去的时候逃走，要不是房间里充盈着的草莓奶油味的信息素提醒着他那是一场真实的情事的话，田柾国都快怀疑自己是不是因为太喜欢金泰亨从而出现短暂的幻觉了。

但其实事实是，在那之后短暂清醒过来的Omega在看清自己旁边睡着的alpha时，心里顿时就被一种又酸涩又甜蜜的感觉填充着。

金泰亨庆幸解救了自己的是田柾国，但也为是田柾国而感觉到难过。如果不是田柾国的话，大概自己在不适几天后也就强行遗忘了，但偏偏是让自己想忘都忘不了，想爱又不敢爱的田柾国。

金泰亨离开之后连上课都不来了，学校里盛传着他们两个人的事情，田柾国也都没有否认，但也没有承认，主要是他不知道金泰亨的意思，毕竟那时候要标记他的时候，他脸上拒绝的意味分外鲜明。

可经历了那事之后，他想起金泰亨的次数确实更多了，本来只是一天想起五次的程度如今却是超过了一天十次。

田柾国不知道金泰亨的家，更是不知道自己应该要以一种什么样的身份去找他，于是就只好是在查到他课表的前提下，在每次上课前都去那里提前占好位，想看看能不能再看到金泰亨。

日子一天天的过，就在田柾国要彻底绝望的时候，金泰亨终于出现了。大概是在那件事发生后的一个星期，田柾国看到已经是一改之前脆弱模样的金泰亨，却是连上前去跟他打声招呼都不敢了。

他只敢在一种远距离下用余光追随着金泰亨，因为太喜欢了所以连接近都显得小心翼翼，金泰亨的态度从一开始就不明朗，于是田柾国也不敢贸然行动，甚至是在金泰亨发现他，向他望过来一眼时，他都不敢跟他对视，本来已经是难以压制的喜欢在不确定的情况下就只能装作是不在意。

田柾国怕金泰亨误会自己是因为那次之后才喜欢上他的，于是在那次之后，在金泰亨已经返校了一个星期之后，就下定决心要先疏远他一段日子。

可本来是打算好要在疏远之后，就制造出日久生情的假象，好让金泰亨彻底安下心来，相信自己不是那种轻浮的只会被肉欲掌控的alpha的田柾国是怎么都没想到金泰亨会在那一个星期之后就挫了学，甚至是搬了家……

03

田柾国看着门口挂着‘暂停营业’四个大字的面包店，将眉毛皱起了峰，昔日金泰亨的失踪在今天回想起来时也仍旧是历历在目，只是他这次出现既没有硬来也没有跟金泰亨提起从前。

已经是不见了三年的，这些年来都只能是在梦里见到的人怎么还敢不再小心翼翼。但如果过于谨慎的结果就是意味着要再一次失去他的话，那田柾国是怎么都不允许的。

从大一开始就喜欢上的人，到如今已经是喜欢了七年的金泰亨。在这之前就有听说过七年之痒这一说法，在遇见金泰亨之后田柾国就彻底不信了。

昨天下过的雨，今天也仍旧在下着。路面上的积水在月色里发着银色的光，田柾国的皮鞋踏在路面上，带出的声响富有节奏。他本就穿着一身黑衣，混在夜色显得更为和谐。他脑海里的思绪万千，在思量着为什么金泰亨突然连店都不开了，但想着想着，他就又想到了那三年前的事情。

“难道是……”

田柾国被自己突如其来的想法惊醒，安静得仿佛掉一根针就会有响声的街道上，他赶忙抽出原先被他安插在口袋里的手机来。打开便签的同时，关于金泰亨的那张就被立刻点开了来。

那上面显示着的是，田柾国这些年来都在努力寻找着的有关于金泰亨的蛛丝马迹，还有的就是，关于金泰亨第一次发情的日期。滑开页面，再跟今天的日子对上一对，田柾国才暗自笑了出来。

昨天刚见到金泰亨的时候，田柾国特意凑近着闻了闻他身上的味道，是除了被掩盖在面包香气里的草莓奶油气息之外别无其他的纯粹气味，因此他才沉下心来，不再急于求成。

金泰亨这些年来都没有再找别人，昨天自己出现的时候，他的反应确实是有些不对劲，难道这些年来他都没有再跟别人发生过关系吗。所以才会对自己的信息素那么敏感，如今没有开店，是因为发情期又提前了是吗，因为自己的出现。

这大概是这三年里，田柾国唯一真心实意笑出来的时候了，走出小巷时市中心的灯火通明也同样笼罩着在夜晚里行走着的田柾国的心。

他想着还是不要操之过急，本来知道金泰亨的门店就已经是费尽了心思的，平白无故消失了三年的人当时连一点信息都没留下，时过境迁，要不是如今田柾国已经是在事业上小有成就，掌握的人脉也开始多了起来，想来要找到金泰亨也是难上加难的。

只是如今既然是找到了，那就不会再轻易让他走了。这次不管是金泰亨愿不愿意，田柾国都不会再让他消失个三年。

可是，如果是发情期提前的话，那他一个人要怎么办呢。靠抑制剂吗，这三年都是只靠着抑制剂生活的吗。田柾国想到这里的时候，又觉得心里莫名疼了起来，他是庆幸金泰亨自他之后就没再找过其他的alpha，但长此以往如果金泰亨一直都是使用抑制剂度过发情期的话，他也不舍得。

往后的一个星期里，就算是隐约猜测到金泰亨大概是在度过发情期，但田柾国还是每天如一日的前去金泰亨的面包店门口蹲守着。

本来也是想着等金泰亨出现的时候，就要看着他的眼睛，跟他讲清楚自己这些年来的思念的，可没想到再次看到他的时候却是在两个星期后，甚至是金泰亨出现的同时，他旁边竟然还同样出现了另一个男人。

还是个性别是alpha的男人。

星期日早晨的太阳不甚明朗，金泰亨在经历了之前一个星期的折磨之后总算是从发情期里熬了过来。然而他的庆幸还没来得及发挥作用的时候，却被突然造访的父母给打乱了。

本来就是因为心疼儿子而同意他不读大学，宁愿拿出积蓄也要给小孩开一个理想中的面包店的父母，当他们再次见到金泰亨在度过发情期时的惨状之后，却是怎么都不肯让他用几句话就敷衍过去了。

“泰亨，之前怎么都好。爸妈虽然担心你但也是愿意支持你的想法的。”

“可是你看，这么些年来你也没有遇上心仪的alpha，每次发情期的时候也只能是靠着抑制剂，爸妈担心你，你知道吗？”

金母苦口婆心的模样在过去了几天之后，再次想起来时还是会让金泰亨头疼。

已经休息了两个星期的面包店，除了早就空空如也的面包柜之外，其他的地方都是积了一层灰的，金泰亨从杂物室里拖出了一张椅子，拿着鸡毛掸子就要去清理比他人还高的置物架上的灰尘。

只是往里的那一块却总是扫不到，于是身体就越发前倾，直到接近到那块地方的时候，脚下的椅子却失去了平衡。就在金泰亨意识到自己即将要摔个底朝天的瞬间，就赶紧闭上了自己的眼睛。

然而到最后那意料之中的痛感却没有袭来，反而是有一双温暖的手臂将他搂进了胸怀。

“田柾国？！”

金泰亨没想到田柾国又再次出现了，而且自己现在还躺在他的怀里，田柾国身上的信息素即使是没有刻意释放却也是清晰可闻的，他害怕之前经历过的痛苦又要再次卷土从来，于是在看清田柾国脸的同时，就立即将他推开了。

“你……”

田柾国犹豫着没有开口，他的手附上了刚刚被金泰亨推拒过的胸腔，但他来不及顾虑到自己内心深处的心酸，只想着要问清楚金泰亨，关于他在面包店门口所看到的那个人。

“刚刚那个送你来的人是谁？”

田柾国尽量让自己的声音听起来平淡，他不希望自己的话语是充满着醋意的，他不想再让金泰亨对自己产生逃离的想法。

然而他的这个问题问得实在莫名其妙，金泰亨差点没能立刻反应过来，只是在看到田柾国脸上虽然极力掩饰却也难以压制的那一丝丝怒意时，他才恍惚想起刚刚送自己过来店里的，那个刚认识不久的alpha。

但说起这个alpha金泰亨就头疼，本来都跟他说过自己是为了让父母安心才答应跟他相亲的，但既然自己不喜欢也就没必要强求了，只是将话都说的如此明白了，那人还是固执地说要试一试，让自己给他个机会。

过去几天里在借着探望金泰亨父母的由头频繁地去金泰亨家里探访就算了，昨天一听父母提起自己要过来开店就更加是献殷勤般地要送自己过来。

委实是让金泰亨头疼。且不管是因为最近几日里对这个相亲时遇到的alpha产生了好感的父母，还是一直缠着自己不肯放弃的这个alpha。

金泰亨感觉这三年来过的安稳日子在这个星期里就瞬间被颠覆了，偏偏已经是三年不见的田柾国又要来插一脚，他一时没了主意，再加上本来心里就对田柾国当年在跟自己发生了关系之后还仍旧没有表白的这件事有怨，因此那气话也就在瞬间脱口而出。

“不关你的事。”

金泰亨并不想再跟田柾国做更多的纠缠，他本来想将椅子搬回杂物室，再钻进烘焙房里烤面包的，但却在转身的时候感觉到自己一瞬间就变得头重脚轻。

他脑袋里还晕乎乎的，田柾国一瞬间就将他从面包店里扛了出去，甚至还能在他反抗的瞬间，将面包店的大门给安安稳稳地锁上了。

直到被田柾国扔进车里的时候金泰亨也都还是懵的，但即使是他快要将副驾驶的车把手都给敲烂了，那坐在驾驶座上面无表情的人也还是黑着一张脸，没有再多搭理他。

金泰亨一瞬间心里又泛起了委屈来，这三年里他每次想起田柾国的时候心里就觉得难过。

明明都没有要离开的想法的，可是在一众同学打趣着自己的时候，已经短暂地标记过自己的alpha却没有给自己一个准确的信息，于是心灰意冷之下也就下定了决心要离开。

可如今三年之后再见，自己竟然还是会因为他的信息素而不可抑制地被迫发情，金泰亨无法忽视掉自己心里仍然还喜欢着田柾国的这个想法，可他也同样没办法忘掉三年前让自己失望了的那个alpha……

田柾国将车停靠在酒店的停车场时，金泰亨才反应过来他想要干什么。他一时间觉得又羞又愤怒，但田柾国却霸道得不让他有反抗的余地。

酒店的电梯抵达的楼层越接近，他心里就越慌，直到真正被扔在酒店的大床上的时候，他才在恐惧跟难过的双重夹击下，流下了眼泪。

“怎么会不关我的事？”

田柾国一边说着一边用力擒住金泰亨的下巴，他眼神里的怒意一触即发，而金泰亨在往后退缩中却是被田柾国直接逼到了床头边。

“我找了你整整三年。”  
“现在你竟然要跟别人在一起了？”

田柾国质问的声音显得粗劣，他眼睛里的怒意足够昭告出他内心的不平静。

其实在面包店的时候田柾国就差点压制不住自己的怒火，他一凑近金泰亨的时候就闻到了他身上不属于他自己的信息素味道。

Alpha对于同性alpha的气味向来敏感，因此田柾国在瞬间就辨认出那是刚刚送他过来的那个alpha身上的信息素味道。

自出生起就日益增强的alpha的胜负欲在瞬间就被挑衅了起来，倘若不是顾及着还在店里的话，田柾国当时就想把金泰亨给就地正法了。怎么还会忍到现在。

金泰亨的眼睛还是跟当年一样的湿漉漉，他眼角泛着红色，眼眶里的眼泪在打转，嘴巴委屈地瘪着。看得田柾国一瞬间的情欲又被挑起，本来就是日思夜想了三年的Omega，在经过了三年的忍耐之后，田柾国对于金泰亨的渴望却是越来越深沉了。

与第一次截然不同的是这次田柾国再也没有了之前的温柔，大概是嫉妒心跟恐惧在作祟，他内心深处里是害怕金泰亨会爱上别人的，也害怕这次如果没有标记他的话，他就会被别人拥有，可金泰亨只能是他一个人的Omega，永远只能是他一个人的Omega。

于是金泰亨身上的衣服在瞬间就被脱了个精光，田柾国的舌头疯狂地舔舐着他的脖颈，手上也不闲着，兀自握上了金泰亨的阴茎套弄着，速度又快又狠。

可本就没怎么经历过这种事情，甚至是上一次做这种事也都是在三年前的Omega又怎么承受得住这样的挑逗，于是在断断续续地呻吟声中也就将那股子白色精液老老实实地交代了出去。

然而田柾国还不满足于此，他舌头还在那后颈上的腺体处又吸又咬，手上的精液也不舍得用床头柜上的纸巾擦掉，只是将沾了精液的食指伸进了omega的小穴里。

Omega的小穴在三年后还是一如当年般的紧致，他满意感受到这样的成就感，于是扩张的动作也就跟着放缓了点。

田柾国将金泰亨脖颈处的腺体轻轻咬出了几处牙印，在做足了临时标记后，才将唇舌转移到那人不住发出呜咽声的小嘴处，起初金泰亨还反抗着不肯跟他接吻，被身下的手指按压到敏感点的时候，才不小心泄出了呻吟，而与此同时田柾国的唇舌也就趁虚而入。

田柾国的尺寸比起之前更是胀大了不少，他将金泰亨的精液涂抹在自己的阴具上，直到感觉到金泰亨的小穴被自己扩张得差不多了，才急不可待地一插到底，平白惹得金泰亨的眼角又红了个度。

三年没开荤的两个人一时间又是一顿干柴烈火，金泰亨就算是刚开始再不情愿，被田柾国这样深入浅出，九进一退的猛烈抽插下也难免被勾起了情欲来，更何况是田柾国一边操着他的时候，还一边释放出那香味浓厚的信息素。

房间里属于Alpha的香芋牛奶味信息素顿时包围着敏感脆弱的Omega，房间里肉体的撞击声显得沉闷而声势浩大，惹得本就易害羞的Omega的红晕一路延伸到了脖颈。

可即使是这样金泰亨也还要倔强地不肯再将呻吟泄露出来，只是咬着下嘴唇拼命地忍受着alpha的撞击，田柾国看到金泰亨这样，心里更是觉得生气，于是身下也跟着卖力起来，速度加快了不说，甚至是将金泰亨翻了个身，他将金泰亨整个人都抱坐在自己的腿上，这样的姿势让金泰亨的小穴更好的容纳他的性器，他很快就冲进了金泰亨的生殖腔里，那里面的温热跟紧致还是一如当年得让人着迷。

04

田柾国手臂上的青筋暴起，他左手扶着金泰亨已经是半硬的性器，快速的套弄着，右手则是扶着他的腰撑起了又放下，每次被提抱起来的幅度总是微而小，但放下的时候却是又猛又深。

金泰亨被这样的折磨搞得头皮发麻，他的性器被田柾国抚慰着，那上面溢出的精液已经是将床单都给浸湿了，但那半软的性器在田柾国的再次套弄下竟然又再次站立了起来，他讨厌自己对于田柾国无法免疫的欲求，也同样在田柾国的剧烈顶弄下被搞得说不出话。

“呜呜……慢……点……慢点……”

金泰亨最终还是没骨气的求饶了，刚开始的倔强在田柾国的猛烈夹击下瞬间都消失殆尽，他已经没有力气再去紧闭牙关，只能仍由自己的呻吟跟喘息在空荡的房间里回荡，田柾国的性器一直插在他的生殖器里，他在里面迅速地冲击着，嘴里的动作也没停，细细地舔舐着金泰亨脖颈处的腺体。

时间在做情事的时候意外流逝地很慢，金泰亨不知道自己被田柾国操弄了多久，只知道小穴处已经是又酸又胀，他只觉得自己的腰都快直不起来了。

田柾国在这期间又是将他的身体翻转了过来，他此刻跟田柾国对视着，他的双脚被田柾国扶到了双肩上，在这样的姿势下，小穴处的白色泡沫在视线范围里越发清晰，金泰亨再也没能兜住自己眼眶里的眼泪。

他很讨厌这样为了田柾国情动的自己，但偏偏在田柾国的抽插下，他体内的欲望越发强烈。明明是刚过去不久的发情期，竟然在田柾国的操弄下又诱发了。

金泰亨心里的委屈跟身体的疲惫都控制不住得席卷着他的大脑，可他的眼神却只盯着自己身上的alpha不肯放，果然还是栽在了田柾国的身上，在意识到这一点后，金泰亨也就不再反抗了。

只是嘴巴里的呜咽藏不住，身体也被田柾国操控着，他没有了别的办法就只好将情感寄托给了眼泪，田柾国已经是到了最后阶段，阴具一瞬间又顶进了金泰亨的最深处，那一瞬间金泰亨被刺激得尖叫了出来，而后在田柾国猛烈撞击下又难以自控得将双手搂住了他的脖子。

在生理课上所学习到的成结算是片面，金泰亨也是这时候才知道原来成结的时候体内的酸胀会是如此强烈，偏偏田柾国射精的时长还长到不可思议，金泰亨感觉自己的生殖器都已经是满的装不下了，那人也还是没射完。

“呜呜呜……坏蛋……”

金泰亨抱怨的语气显得委屈巴巴的。

田柾国赶在即将射完精之前，立即咬住了金泰亨脖颈后的腺体，一瞬间空气里的香芋牛奶跟草莓奶油混杂在一起，活像是一层香气四溢的奶油蛋糕。金泰亨嘴里的呜咽还是没完，田柾国瞧着他已经哭得有些肿起来的眼睛哭笑不得。

心疼之余只好是舔了舔他的腺体，一只手按揉着他胸前的乳粒，一只手抚摸着他的阴具，见金泰亨还在颤抖着，就将手上的动作都放慢了，最后只是又吸又吮着他还散发着草莓奶油香气的腺体。

金泰亨这次比三年前哭得还凶，田柾国觉得心疼，也觉得自己刚刚的举止似乎是有些粗暴了，可能把金泰亨吓到了也说不定。但幸好怎么说都是把标记给完成了，从此之后金泰亨就只会是自己一个人的Omega了，只是这样就好了。

金泰亨的眼角被眼泪浸湿，两颗大眼睛也因为哭泣而变得红润起来，他脸上的泪痕有的已经是干涸在脸上，整个人像是刚从欲望的海里打捞出来一般，嘴角也委屈巴巴地憋着，看起来好不可怜。

然而即使是到了这样的程度，金泰亨也不愿意跟田柾国对视，田柾国本也不想强迫他，但又怕他睡醒之后又要跑，因此也只能是将他的脸慢慢地扭转了过来。

“不说点什么嘛？”

田柾国的声音在情欲之后带了点低哑跟磁性，他的手温柔地拂去金泰亨额头上因为流汗过多而凝结成块的碎发，田柾国细心地将那头发卷起，又凑近吻了吻金泰亨的额角。

看到如此靠近自己的Alpha，三年前的记忆就又在脑海里铺天盖地地翻滚起来，金泰亨知道自己不该再喜欢田柾国的，明明那个人让自己伤心了如此之久。

但当田柾国再次以如此近的距离靠近他时，他又不得不放弃了自己心里那丝想要用言语逞快的想法，当所有的爱意跟委屈同时涌上心头时，他也就放弃了那些倔强的想法。

“因为知道我喜欢你，所以你就可以这样玩弄我。”

金泰亨再次开口时声音里还是带着哽咽的，虽然没有再掉眼泪了，但是在说话的同时，眼睛里还是积起了一层水雾。他委屈得不行，三年前的情绪跟现在的混合在一起，他看着田柾国一时间变得迷茫的眼睛，突然就觉得自己这三年来的喜欢真的是很不值。

“可是我不知道你喜欢我……我以为你不喜欢我……所以才……”

田柾国一瞬间又惊又喜，但笨拙的嘴又没法立刻道明心意。他还有很多很多的话没有说出口。

他想说因为以为你不喜欢我，所以才在三年前的时候尊重你的意愿没有标记你，所以才在三年后在看到有别的男人接近你的时候会失去了把控力，所以才会发了疯一样的想把你标记成我的Omega。

可他最后还是将那些辩解都搁置在了一旁，他最终还是先选择让金泰亨安下心。

“泰亨，我从大一开始就喜欢你了。因为太喜欢了，所以一直都小心翼翼的。靠近你都不敢，因为你总是拒绝掉向你示好的alpha，我怕我也会是他们中的之一所以……但三年前你失踪后，我就不敢再这样想了。”

“我知道我很自私，我没有问过你的意见就标记了你，但能不能相信我。我从三年前，不，是从五年前就喜欢你了，我是真的很喜欢你，很喜欢你。”

田柾国说这话的时候，眼神里的真挚显而易见，他用那双本就让金泰亨招架不住的眼眸望着他，语气是十足的诚恳，眼睛里的喜爱跟真诚也都完整地被那双大而有神的瞳孔装载着。

金泰亨看着他那像小兔子一般可爱又好看的眉眼，被他因为等待自己答复的时间过于冗长而嘟起来的小嘴逗乐，而当三年前的喜爱一瞬间又跟现在的重叠，当眼前自己心心念念的alpha终于也向自己告白时，他也终于是将三年前的执念释了怀。

“那你…那你从今往后就只能是我一个人的alpha了！”

金泰亨迅速地说完这话后，就立刻将田柾国的头埋进了自己的胸口里，他害羞得不想让田柾国看到他瞬间就羞红的脸。

然而本就是没什么恋爱经验的两个人，在彼此坦诚相见又互吐真言后，左心房处跳动的频率竟也是出奇的一致，金泰亨心跳的声音贴近着田柾国的耳朵。

田柾国本就被那人小孩子气般的独占欲引诱着勾起了嘴角，于是在两人胸腔的共鸣声中他又抱紧了金泰亨一点，他的回答在彼此肉体的阻隔中显得沉闷，但却足够温暖。

他说。

“好，从今往后我田柾国。”  
“就是你金泰亨一个人的alpha了。”

End


End file.
